madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Paintball
''Mad Paintball ''is a team-based first-person shooter game developed by MAD Studios. It is heavily inspired by a popular game, Team Fortress 2. Gameplay Game Modes There are 3 game modes so far which are: *Capture the Flag **The team must use their intelligence to capture the opposing team's flag and return to its own base. Any player killed while carrying the flag will be dropped at the player's death spot. Each flag captured will achieve one team point. The team will win if the time runs out or capturing the most flags. *Arena **A team deathmatch mode. In each round, players do not respawn after death; a team wins the round by capturing the control point in the center of the map or eliminating all of the other team members. *King of The Hill **The control point is locked in the center of the map before the start of a round. Once the round starts, the control point is unlocked and both teams can capture it. Once the control point was captured, the team's clock will start counting down. The team must defend the control point from the opposing team. Once the team's clock reaches 0:00, the team will win the round. However, if the opposing team captures the point right when the clock stroke 0:00, the team must retrieve back the point so it will continue to win. Maps There are 4 maps on this game. Some maps can only be played by the modes. *Dusty Frontier (CTF and Arena) *Tranquillity (Arena and KoTH) *Badlands (Arena and KoTH) *Turbine (CTF only) Characters Mad Paintball features numerous characters from the Mad Murderer , but also several all-new characters introduced in this game and one creature from another Mad Studio title . Each character has only one class. There are a total of four classes, which are: *Shotgunners *Riflers *Minigunners *Snipers Starting characters These characters enlisted below are available at start. Unlockable characters These characters can be purchased with either robux or in-game credits, assuming one has obtained all required characters and gained enough levels to unlock it. Owned characters can then be used any time. Unavailable Characters These characters were distributed during events, and do not appear in the shop unless already acquired. Paintball Guns Paintball guns are purely cosmetical, universal alternate skins that can be used by any character in Mad Paintball. Most alternate paintball guns have a colour restriction of what colours of paintballs they can shoot. Currently meshes of five gear items are used for the skins: Paintball Pro, Holiday Ray Gun, Hot Chocolate Launcher, Leprachaun's Gold Rainbow Laser Gun and Red Rebels Paintball gun. Red Rebels mesh, however, does not yet have any skins published to non-developer players. Changing paintball gun skin doesn't apply until player dies and respawns or changes character. Attempting to change skin while the conditions of changing character (standing in forcefield-protected spawn room or during standby phase) are met will not force respawn nor change skin. *Default Paintball Gun (default skin) *Bombastic *Camo *Nyan *Ogrekill *RBX-47 *Rad Hazard *Rainbow Blaster *Red Skull *Team Killer *Veteran *Water Gun Game description Mad Paintball is developed by Pyrolysis! Follow him on twitter - @Pyroleak Follow loleris, Lead Developer of Mad Studio on twitter: @LM_loleris Brought to you by Mad Studio http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=858127 Game thumbnails MadPaintballThumb1.jpg|Jimmy, Nemo, Lilly and Jack approaching to Tom DN2.jpg|A thumbnail featuring Tom E5f32954a8312d4d59d8eecedf75339f.jpg|Billy with a Bloxy Cola DennisMPThumb.jpg|Dennis TurbineUpdate.jpg|The new map, "Turbine" update. MEGAupdate.jpg|The MEGA Update Madpaintball.jpg|Billy, Jack and Harry. Earnprizes.jpg|The Fan Program update featuring Susan. 45f0290c29175129a4cdb37786b08643.jpg|Another thumbnail featuring Tom Category:Games